


Echoing

by FastPacedFreeFall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (aka best Inuyasha movie fight me), Gen, History tries to repeat itself but Myouga ain't having it, references Swords of an Honorable Ruler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPacedFreeFall/pseuds/FastPacedFreeFall
Summary: Myouga's worth as a vassal isn't always as obvious as it should be.





	Echoing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said last year that I'd contribute more this year, but the month got away from me.  
> There's always next year, I guess...
> 
> This little aside is set during Episode 107: "Inuyasha Shows His Tears For The First Time", and makes reference to the beginning of the third movie with its odd parallel that I feel like is intentional.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The scene is obviously, uncomfortably familiar to Myoga.

A blazing fire consuming everything it touches, set by a spiteful monster. A woman laying dead in the inferno, her young life snuffed out to harm the youkai that claims her. A crying child.

Inuyasha is far more like his father than even he knows.

It's no surprise he's the only one to see the parallels; Inuyasha-sama was only a newborn at the time. It isn't a time that Myoga cares to think back on, but as he watches his lord carry his limp friends from the smoldering ruins, he cannot help but to do so, and feel a deep sense of guilt. There's probably nothing he could have done to stop this, being as small as he is, but the thought that his lord must now face the same pain that Touga-dono faced on the night of his birth wrenches his little gut. In itself, this is even worse than that night, for now his lord has lost the majority of his friends in one fell swoop, and that is truly what will spell the hanyou's doom.

Inuyasha-sama has had a hard go of it his entire life; running and fighting for his life almost constantly did not make a person who knew how to make friends. Indeed, the late miko Kikyou was one of the first people to show Inuyasha kindness after his mother's death, but even then it was not a deep, full friendship with the way she held him at a distance for his youkai blood. Myouga had not ever dared to come close enough to the village for the woman to sense him, watching instead from the relative safety of a crow's back high overhead. He could understand why Inuyasha-sama had latched onto her; they were a pair of lonely souls that needed the understanding the other offered.

But Myouga will never in his life be able to forget that Kikyou's full acceptance would have come at the price of Inuyasha-sama forsaking his father's blood. He finds no pleasure in the way things played out, but he can't help thinking that it would have gone so much worse if the wish had been made.

All of it is different with Kagome, which was obvious from the moment he first saw them together. The love wasn't there yet, nor the devotion, or really even liking each other all that much. But what he did see was a burgeoning respect in each other, despite the harsh words they both could sling. They had only been together for a short time, but Inuyasha-sama looked upon the girl without his usual harshness, a faint curiosity replacing it. She wasn't afraid to talk back to him, wasn't afraid to get in his face with a glare to match, unlike most other humans. She wasn't afraid of what he was, which was something even Kikyou couldn't truly claim. She made him understand that he was chasing a false dream, trying to choose between youkai and human halves just to find some way to belong to one world. She made him realize that he was already whole as a hanyou; he just needed someone to accept him that way first to see it himself.

Something he'd never encountered until her. Of _course_ he fell for her, no matter how much he knows his lord would vehemently deny it, blush hot upon his face.

And now, in the face of her death, and the loss of his friends, he can see how devastating this will be to his lord. The cracks are already beginning to show behind the stoic mask he wears for Shippou's sake. It won't break him completely; he'll march on towards the goal of obliterating Naraku and these ghouls he now commands until he's laved his claws through every last one of them. After that, though, all that will remain of his lord is the shell that once housed the soul that died with his friends. And Myouga does not even want to envision such an image.

He waits until Inuyasha-sama has wandered off, back stiff and his sword hilt in a death-grip, then hops his way over to rest at the hollow of Kagome's neck. It's become so very, very faint, but he can still sense the progression of blood in her veins through her chilling skin, slight but enough to give him hope that he can pull this off. He threads his sharp beak through her skin, and begins to suck the poison out with the blood, praying to whatever kami can hear him.

There was nothing he could do to help Touga-dono that horrible night, but he cannot and _will not_ sit by and let history repeat itself for his master's son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
